The Renegade
by Kurushimi Ikaze
Summary: Rating for violence and whatnot. The team is falling apart, and who are these new fighters that seem so familiar? R


Kurushimi: New fic! Woo hoo! In my opinion, it's ok, but it's your opinion that counts! I own nothing, except the idea, which has probably been used before in some way, shape, or form. Anywho, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part One: The Team Falls

            The Urameshi Team had endured yet another case presented to them by Koenma. It had been just like most of their cases; they had to track down a demon criminal, defeat it, and reclaim the items the apparition had stolen. For this case, however, "finished" would not explain the clearance. The word "endured" works much better. Though the criminal had been caught, the items returned, the Urameshi Team had sustained a record breaking amount of injuries.

            "Slow it down Kurama," Yusuke tried to laugh, "You're injured too. You need just as much rest as the rest of us," Yusuke scolded his injured friend.

            Kurama just smiled at his friend and went on with what he was doing, "My injuries aren't as major as you seem to think," Kurama sat down for a moment, "Only some broken bones in my foot and leg, oh, and a few burns."

            "But still," Kuwabara jumped into the conversation," Urameshi's right, you need to rest and not worry about us," Kuwabara winced, but still smiled, "I mean, come on, this whole team is a mess."

            Kuwabara was right for a change. The group of mismatched fighters were scattered about like discarded toys in a child's room. The area smelled strongly of pine and grass. The trees encircling the team towered over them as if they were on going, never ending. Each member was tending to their injuries in their own way. Yusuke had on a makeshift sling and was sitting on a tree stump, trying to tend to the burns on his leg. Kuwabara was lying on the ground, his head bleeding as he wrapped his mid - section, also due to burns. The group later learned that he had a minor concussion. Kurama, who was still helping Yusuke, was on one knee, had many broken bones in his left leg and foot and also had a badly burned left arm. The final member of the team, Hiei, was leaned up against a tree, unconscious with a great amount of burns, focused mainly on his right arm and hand, a seemingly dislocated shoulder, numerous cuts and gashes, and five broken ribs. The team was undoubtedly broken.

            "Man, look at him," Yusuke muttered as Kurama wrapped up his leader's right shin, "Sometimes it's hard to believe he's with us, you know?"

            "Who do you speak of?" Kurama asked quietly. He finished up with Yusuke's leg and shakily stood up and limped over to another stump and took a seat.

            "Hiei," Yusuke began as Kurama began to wrap his own arm, "He's just so different than us. How he fights, how he acts, he doesn't care what happens to him, like his life is a game or something, and he has no value for life," Yusuke explained.

            As Yusuke explained his thoughts to Kurama, Hiei began to move a little. He slowly began to sit up further, but a surge of pain shot through his whole body and he fell back against the tree in a scream of pain.

            The scream quickly got the attention of Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. All three quickly snapped their focus to their teammate, who sat against the tree behind him, his teeth clenched in an attempt to hold back any further cries of agony. Kurama limped his way over to Hiei and scanned the demon's injuries carefully with his eyes, "I'd say his shoulder is dislocated, about three to five ribs are broken, and the burns are about third degree," Kurama told the others. Yusuke and Kuwabara winced at the description of Hiei's pain. Kurama knelt down to try and help his injured friend.

            "Get away from me!" Hiei snapped, hiding his pain, "I don't need your help, Kurama," Hiei staggered to his feet and began to walk away.

            "You know Hiei," Yusuke started, "You could be more grateful to those who are trying to help you out!" Yusuke glared.

            Hiei turned quickly and returned Yusuke's glare, "Look, _Detective_," Hiei stated coldly, "I didn't ask for help, and I didn't ask for a 'team', so leave me 

alone," Hiei leapt up into the tree beside him and laid down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurushimi: Short chapter, sorry about that. Defiant and distant actions by Hiei, what will happen next? *suspenseful silence* Stupid cheesy announcer voice. Anyway, tell me what you think!


End file.
